The present disclosure herein relates to a system and method for processing medical information through a medical terminal, and more particularly, to a system and method for processing medical information through a medical terminal that provides optimal medical information service to a user by managing an integrated medical information processing system independently operated using a mobile cloud system.
Domestic medical information processing technology includes Picture Archiving Communication System (PACS), Order Communication System (OCS), and Electronic Medical Record (EMR), which comply with Health Level 7 (HL7). Medical information processing is independently managed by individual hospitals. Particularly, EMR has been developed into the Electronic Health Record (EHR) concept that is a lifetime electronic health record of individual patients.
However, EHR independently operated need to be integrated according to standardization for high quality medical service of individuals. For this, integrated system technology is needed, and, for example, a cloud computing model and a mobile browser are being applied.
Also, in order to concretely solve accessibility and medical information integrated service, distributed approach, user authentication portable medical information for managing medical information, information restriction necessary for service, access control technology and privacy protection, and security technology against intrusion from the outside are being used.
Medical information technology includes medical terms, reference models, forms of medical records, messaging methods, and technologies and interfaces such as medical information security as technical standards based on HL7.
Also, XML and ebXML based on message for data transmission between these systems are being discussed.
Accordingly, integration into a large capacity system and integrated management models are needed for increase of adaptability and mutual operability, intellectual property, harmony with standardization, cooperation between standardization organizations.
Also, as the distribution of smart user devices exponentially increases, usage environment of medical information service is changing. Accordingly, service usage environment building is needed to ensure the accessibility to the medical information service.
Cloud computing is a next generation computing technology in which Software as a Service (SaaS) for web 2.0 service and utility computing are complexly combined.
The service structure of cloud computing may include a server for using IT environment, storage, Infrastructure as a Service (IaaS) for serving SW infra, Platform as a Service for providing a basis for development of software, Software as a Service (SaaS) in which a computing provider supplies and uses software such as ERP and CRM through Internet.
Mobile browser technology is software-manufacturing technology with an app structure used to independently provide developed services to a user in a smart environment. Mobile browser is being developed using NDK. Since the mobile browser is developed with a hybrid web structure, it includes a function of controlling devices.
Also, mobile browser is developed using Node.js for executing JavaScript connected with a web server. Node.js, which is a non-blocking I/O API of SingleThreadModel, is a framework having the advantages of JavaScript. For an optimized structure in a mobile device, it can be divided into an application program server, a cache server, and a DB server.
Accordingly, in a structure than can process in parallel access to a server system in a mobile device, service request and work have a synergy effect including background processing, low level networking, file system access, and binary data processing.
As a related art, Korea Patent Publication No. 1020040013491 discloses “method for servicing medical treatment based on-line”. The method includes providing a web page in which medical treatment reservation information including mobile communication subscriber number and medical institution selection information can be input to a user logging on a medical service server through Internet, processing the medical treatment reservation information input through the web page into a medical treatment reservation application message and then transmitting the medical treatment reservation application message to the corresponding medical institution, creating an authentication code pre-agreed on by the medical institution based on the medical treatment reservation information when a medical treatment reservation approval message is received from the medical institution, and transmitting the created authentication code to the mobile communication subscriber number such that a medical treatment reception procedure can be performed by extracting the medical treatment reservation information from the authentication code from the medical institution to a mobile communication terminal. Here, the authentication code is provided to a user, and then the medical institution uses the user authentication code to perform the reception procedure. Accordingly, the off-line administration procedure may be simplified, thereby providing convenience to a user and an institution.
As another related art, Korea Patent Publication No. 1020010074303 discloses “system for managing medical insurance using information communication network and method therefore”. The system uses a smartmedia card storing personal information of medical insurance beneficiaries, information related to medical insurance, and on-line access information as a medical insurance card. Medical treatment history of a corresponding medical insurance beneficiary can be inquired by on-line information access through the smartmedia medical insurance card, and the medical insurance premiums and medical treatment fee (patient charge) generated from various kinds of medical treatments are immediately charged on-line, and the payment is authenticated.